Soul Eater
by XxxvisualkeigirlxxX
Summary: It's a Kima...and yeah...sorry...summaries aren't my thing.


Sorry if I spelled anything wrong, thanks for reading!

Oh my god it's already 8:15 I'm so late for school! I hope Stein doesn't send me to detention again that place was horrible last time I went, the only good thing about it was that Soul was with me. I swear if it weren't for him I would have gone crazy since stupid Excalibur was there holding us captive and telling us one of his many "great" stories.

-Brmmm Brmmm-

Oh my cell phone...wait it's Soul why is he calling me, I thought he was in school. "Hey Soul Wha-" "MAKA! Where the hell are you, you know your lucky I'm covering your ass, I told Stein that the only reason you're late is because your dad is in the hospital!" "Idiot why did you say that, my dad was released from the hospital last night and Stein is the one that drove him home!" "Well how the fuck am I supposed to know that, now we're probably going to get detention again." "Hey it's not my fault you don't use your fuckin brain you idiot." "What me use my brain, how about next time you give me a heads up." "Oh like I knew I was going to be late, besides I didn't tell you to cover for me." "Well you would've done it for me- Hey wait give me my phone back!" "Excuse me for interrupting your's and Soul's conversation Ms. Albarn, but may I ask why you are late?" -Oh shit it's Stein, what do I tell him?- "Maka are you still there?" "Oh yes well why I'm late...you see it's a long story." "Oh good you can tell me all about it in detention today." "Bu-"

-Boop Boop Boop-

Damn he hung up and now I have detention again, but at least it's for Stein this time, and Soul will no doubt be there with me so it's fine I guess.

-10 minutes later-

"Oh look who finally decided to join us , please take a seat Maka." Oh shit Soul is giving me a death glare, he must've gotten it worse then me. "Maka..." "Y-Yes?" "I'm going to fuckin kill you!" " Soul if you are going to kill Maka then please do it elsewhere, I don't want to have a mess to clean up later, but if you happen to kill her please bring her to my lab so I can do experiments, but then of course if she does happen to survive- *mumble mumble*. "Uhmmm Stein do I need to get Nurse Medusa?" "Oh no that won't be necessary but thanks for the offer Soul, now back to the dissecting class."

-Lunch Time-

"So Soul what happened to you killing me?" "Friends don't kill each other Maka." "Well I know you will still get me back, besides how did Stein find out you were on the phone?" "Well that fuckin idiot Black Star ended up yelling out -Hey who are you talking to Soul, is it Maka, let me talk to her- and then Stein came and well you know the rest." "Oh so it's not my fault you got in trouble." "Yes it is, you could've hung up on him but you decided to talk to him and not even give a reason to why you were late." "Well...I'm sorry-" "Hey it's fine I only got my cell phone taken away for a week and I got detention for the whole entire week too." "What, why a week?" "Well first I tried to cover for you , then I was on the phone with you when he was showing us how to dissect the frog, and finally when Black Star yelled out and got me caught I punched him over and over again in his face." "So that explains why he wasn't in class." "Yeah it was bad, he had to be escorted to the nurse cause he couldn't see, I swear you can't even recognize him anymore." "Soul...I think you should go apologize." "I was thinking the same thing too I mean I guess I did overreact a little." "I'll come with you, let's go."

-Nurse's office-

"Huh it looks like no one is in here, wait it that him over there under the sheets?" "Yeah that's him alright there is no mistaking his blue hair for someone else's." *poke poke* "Black Star wake up I'm sorry for what I did earlier today...Black Star?" "Don't touch him!" "Huh? and who the hell are you to tell me what I can and cannot do to him, I made his face look like this and I'm not afraid to do the same to yours too." "Soul! Calm down, you can't just threaten strangers, who are you anyways?" "Who am I? Oh I'm terribly sorry I haven't introduced myself yet, how rude of me my name is..." "...Are you Oka-" "WHY IS IS SO UNSYMMETRICAL?!" *Faints* "What just happened?" "I don't know that kid is a freak, I'm going to class now are you coming Maka?" "We can't just leave him though!" "Well then you deal with him by yourself cause I'm going to class, I'll tell Sid where you are for you okay, see ya." Where do I even start there is blood everywhere from him, I wish Soul would've just stayed, why am I even here still I guess I could be with Soul instead of caring for this guy I don't even know...oh he moved. "Hey are you awake now...?" I guess not, hmmm the more I stare at him the more I notice all the little details on him, I hate to admit it but he is pretty cute...no no I need to stop okay back to the mess-. "Hey Maka who is that guy?" "Oh Black Star your awake?!" "Of course I'm awake, I am Black Star the one who will surpass god!" Yeah Yeah I know I've heard you say that so many times, but if you don't mind would you please shut the fuck up?" "Whatever...hey where is the nurse I'm hungry." " I think on her lunch break." "WHAT I MISSED LUNCH?!" "Yes you did, but didn't I tell you to be quiet, can't you see there is another patient in here too?" "Damn but I'm hungry, who is that guy anyways?" "I have no idea when he was about to tell he started yelling and then fainted." "What an idiot, well I'm going to go find something to eat, have fun." Thank god he left I couldn't handle another second with that idiot. "Uhmm I hope you don't mind me interrupting your thinking but I just wanted to tell you thank you for cleaning up the mess I made." "Oh it's no problem really besides I couldn't just leave you drowning in your own pool of blood." "Well you wouldn't of been the first." "So it happens often?" "Yeah almost everyday actually, it's a problem that I've had for my whole entire life." "Must be a pain for your parents." "No not at all only for my two adopted sisters Liz and Patty, oh wait let me introduce myself I am Death the Kid but just call me Kid, and Death or Lord Death is my father." "What! I didn't even know he had a son, so why haven't I seen you around in school before?" "It's probably due to the fact that I have never attended school till today Maka Albarn." "You know my name?" "Not just your name but everyone's, my father made me learn them all before I came, like your blue haired friend is Black Star and the one taking care of him earlier is Tsubaki and the one that threatened me is Soul am I right?" "Yeah, your exactly right, it's kind of creepy too." "Don't you have detention you need to go to?" "Fuck, well bye Kid see you later." "Bye, try to stay out of trouble." -Someday Maka Albarn I will make you mine-

Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
